How You Remind Me
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: New Songfic. 1 of 3 Nickelback songfics Zim and OC friendship. Plz read and Enjoy.


**New Songfic idea I got while on vacation. **

**I'll probably do more like this **

**Im don't own anything blah blah.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

This city is dead. My soul is dead. Everyone I know is dead. Well almost everyone...

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of silencing out a sense of felling_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of who I'm really am_

_This is how you remind me of what I'm really am_

I sighed as I heard the sound of water stopping. I turned my head and faced her. She walks out with her hair wet and wearing a black T-shirt and grey shorts. I exhale a breath as she looks at me. Her face is plain with no expression to be seen. She sighs and lays a dry hand on my cheek. I face her. Her brown eyes staring at my grayish blue contact covered eyes. For no reason I start to sing.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I wish it was a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong_

_I've been down into the bottom of every bottle_

_These four words in my head_

_Screaming are we having fun yet?_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_No no..._

She shakes her head slightly and lays her forehead on mine. "Zim stop blaming yourself..." She tells me. I can't. There dead because of me. My friends, there were like my family, GIR, Minimoose, Skoodge, there all dead; and it's all because of me. All gone. All I have left is her. I close my eyes tightly trying to repress old memories. She sees this and crawls onto the bed I'm sitting on. She wraps her arms around my middle. And lays her head against mine. I feel my Squeiggly Splooch tighten, my emotions are starting to get the best of me. "I'm here, Zim, I'm here." She whispers. I sigh and open my eyes. I look at her then quickly turn away.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_It must've been so bad_

_Cause seeing other women must have damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I'm really am_

_This is how you remind me of who I'm really am_

I felt her hands lightly rubbing my back and chest. I hissed and sat up. She looked at me worriedly as I looked away from her with tears in my eyes. I heard a small sob escape her lips. I move my glove away from my wrists. My self destruct switch revealed, I grazed my claw over the activation button, "Zim?" She asks me worriedly. I lightly gripped the device. "I can't do this..." I hiss. "I CAN'T DO THIS!" I growled ripping the technology off my wrist. I throw the piece of trash where it belongs, in the waste basket. I feel her hands grab mine as she glares at me with eyes like daggers.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I wish it was a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong_

_I've been down into the bottom of every bottle_

_These four words in my head_

_Screaming are we having fun yet?_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_No no..._

I smile nervously at her. "Hehehe Guess I kinda scared you there for a second. Sorry Halley." I said nervously. Her glare never changing. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I return it somewhat. She let goes of me and walks over to her bag and pulls out some clothes. "Let's get out of here." She says sternly. I nod and grab my red jacket and walk out of the room to give her some privacy.

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me of what I'm really am_

_And this is how you remind me of who I'm really am_

She walks out after waiting for a few minutes, in the empty waiting room, she was now wearing a black jacket, a green tank top, jeans, and her combat boots. I smiled at her. She lightly grins at me but it fades she leads me to the door. We walk outside. The sky is bleak and the suns shining brightly, burning everything like a wild fire, I cringe from the suns rays. Then I feel her hand around my arm. I turn to her. I nod. We walk from the empty building that would forever stay, rotting away, like the rest of this town. This town is dead everyone in it is dead, Dib is dead, his family, the Tallest are dead, all Irkens are dead except me. Once we've reached the city limits we stop and look back at the age old city one last time. "So where do we go now?" I asked her. "Wherever we want. This world's our kingdom, and how we choose to rule it is anyone's guess." She said with wisdom. I grinned at my friend. She always knew a way to make my "addictive" grin return to my face. "Anywhere specific?" I asked my grin staying. "Las Vegas?" She suggested. "Vegas it is." I said taking her hand. "I heard they have good food." I added. "And awesome casinos." She added. We headed for our next destination, together, where ever I go I know I'll always have her to pick me up when I fall. I hope it stays like that forever.

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I wish it was a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_I've been wrong_

_I've been down into the bottom of every bottle_

_These four words in my head_

_Screaming are we having fun yet?_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_Are we having fun yet?_

_Yea yea yea yea_

_No no..._

* * *

**I like Nickelback and thought this song fitted this. **

**This sounds like a mixture of the music video and Invader ZIM.**

**Enjoy and Review.**


End file.
